


Подарок, или У Джареда огромный член

by listokklevera



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listokklevera/pseuds/listokklevera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Джареда большой член и, похоже, его члену нравится Дженсен, а Джаред даже ни разу не гей!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарок, или У Джареда огромный член

Подарок, или У Джареда огромный член

 

Автор: listokklevera  
Беты (редакторы): Slavyanka  
Фэндом: Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, Supernatural Cast (кроссовер)  
Основные персонажи: Дженсен Эклз, Джаред Падалеки  
Пейринг или персонажи: J2  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанры: Слэш (яой), Романтика, Юмор, Повседневность  
Предупреждения: Нецензурная лексика  
Размер: Миди, 25 страниц  
Кол-во частей: 3  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
У Джареда большой член и, похоже, его члену нравится Дженсен, а Джаред даже ни разу не гей!

Посвящение:  
В подарок .sometime. 

Публикация на других ресурсах:  
Нет

Примечания автора:  
ДжаредоЧЛЕНОцентричный фик!!!

Возможно события в некоторых местах перепутаны во времени.

Глава 1

 

Когда в тринадцать лет Джаред начал активно расти, он очень обрадовался, что сможет догнать, а то и перегнать старшего брата, который уже подходил к семи футам и называл его не иначе как «Малявка». Он тянулся вверх так быстро, что мышечная масса не успевала за ростом костей, в итоге Джефф его начал дразнить «Тощим». И это было совсем нечестно! Единственный плюс — у Джареда так же активно стал расти член. Ну а что?! Для подростка это даже очень немаловажно. Да что там! У пацанов это вообще на первом месте! Не то что в прямом смысле членами меряться, но и идти в душ-из душа в раздевалке после физкультуры под завистливыми взглядами одноклассников, не стесняясь своего мужского достоинства — в глубине души очень греет. Ага, грело. Какое-то время. Но к окончанию школы его член в спящем состоянии уже достигал шести дюймов*, и Джаред вроде как начал немного стесняться, особенно учитывая, что у некоторых он в возбужденном виде меньше. С таким к маме не побежишь, поэтому пришлось излазить весь интернет, поскольку ему реально иногда становилось страшно, что его член, блин, так и будет расти, пока коленей не достигнет.

Вычитав, что этот рост продолжается до семнадцати лет, Джаред вздохнул с облегчением, ведь в состоянии эрекции его член равнялся уже девяти дюймам и был почти таким же в обхвате. Да, Джаред его измерил, а кто б этого не сделал? К тому же иногда Джареду казалось, что его член — не часть тела, а вполне себе отдельный индивидуум, что-то типа симбионта, так как частенько он вел себя уж слишком независимо, не в том смысле, конечно, что жил самостоятельной жизнью и имел отдельную страничку в Фэйсбуке. Но когда у тебя из кармана штанов выпадает телефон, потому что его вытолкнул совершенно неуместно возбудившийся член, а если ты еще в этот момент стоишь у доски на уроке или болтаешь с девчонкой на перемене… Джаред, конечно же, был в курсе, что не он один страдал от спонтанной эрекции, просто уж слишком часто она у него случалась, можно сказать, на всеобщем обозрении: дома все хорошо, но стоило выйти в общество…

Так что можно было забыть об одежде по фигуре: штаны приходилось носить на несколько размеров больше, да еще и прикрывать их сверху безразмерными футболками, рубашками на выпуск и тому подобными мало симпатичными шмотками. А мода на джинсы с низкой посадкой вообще полный капец! Член вечно норовил высунуться из-за пояса, хорошо, что у него не было маленьких ручек, которыми он бы приподнимал футболки или толстовки, чтобы выглянуть наружу и оценить объект лично, а не через глаза Джареда.

Похоже, у него имелся собственный вкус: очень часто Джареду и его члену нравились разные девушки. Допустим, Джаред познакомился с хорошей, симпатичной, умной девчонкой, с которой интересно проводить время и общаться, и с которой он хотел бы встречаться. Но невозможно встречаться и не заниматься сексом — это по меньшей мере странно! Скажите это его члену, не проявлявшему ни малейшего интереса к подобной девушке. Но стоило начать по совету агента встречаться пиара ради с Эшли Олсен, снимавшейся с ним в комедии «Мгновения Нью-Йорка» и абсолютно не нравившейся Джареду, его член ожил и одобрил ее кандидатуру. Еще бы, у Эшли там ведро со свистом пролетало, что ей член, даже очень большой! Ее таким не напугаешь!

Поначалу Джаред испугался, не страдает ли он приапизмом - продолжительной эрекцией, над которой не властен, но почитав информацию внимательней, понял, что у него все еще не так уж и страшно — просто большой член, периодически страдающий спонтанной эрекцией, когда Джаред веселился в шумной компании или при виде симпатичной девчонки.

Какой актер не мечтает прославиться в крутом блокбастере? Вот и Джаред мечтал, но с другой стороны, съемки в сериале — это стабильный доход без всякой нервотрепки. А что Джареду удавалось особенно хорошо, так это удачно вкладывать деньги и получать прибыль, у него словно чутье было на покупки-продажи недвижимости или акций.

Хотя, если честно, «Девочки Гилмор» за пять лет съемок сидели уже в печенках, и потому, когда агент предложила попробоваться в новый и, что радовало, интересный сериал, Джаред согласился без раздумий. Это тебе не мыльная опера для домохозяек и школьниц - проект рассказывал о двух братьях, путешествующих по Штатам и устраняющих всякую нечисть. Напарником по съемкам должен был стать некий Дженсен Эклз, о существовании которого Джаред не имел ни малейшего представления, но сразу исправился, нырнув в интернет.

Сплошное разочарование. Судя по фотографиям, Дженсен Эклз этакий смазливый красавчик, снимающийся в основном в сериалах, как и Джаред. Ради интереса Джаред решил посмотреть пару серий «Тайн Смолвиля», чтобы получить представление о его актерском мастерстве. Скептически скривившись, он смотрел на Джейсона Тига — персонажа ни о чем и не представлял, как Эклз будет играть его старшего брата — охотника на монстров. Хотя его собственный Дин Фостер из «Девочек Гилмор» тоже не тянул на крутого парня, владеющего чуть ли не всеми видами оружия.

Справедливости ради он решил глянуть на Эклза в сериале «Темный ангел», который снимался в стиле биопанк и рассказывал о жизни в Штатах, превратившихся в страну Третьего мира после теракта в 1999 году, и который в большей мере соответствовал их новому проекту. Ну что сказать, здесь Эклз был определенно ярче, вполне возможно, что он неплохой актер. Да, вполне возможно, что за смазливым личиком что-то есть.

 

На совместное прослушивание Джаред шел с двоякими чувствами - в таком деле он привык рассчитывать только на себя, а тут пойди пойми: ты провалился, потому что плохо сыграл, или это у твоего партнера прихрамывает актерское мастерство. Он открыл указанную ему дверь и в просторной комнате увидел сидевшего боком к нему Эклза. Джаред, замерев, изучал точеный профиль; он даже с расстояния в десяток футов видел нереально густые, длинные ресницы. Эклз, глядя на дверь перед собой, задумчиво покусывал нижнюю губу.

Член Джареда встал в заинтересованную стойку, безмерно удивив хозяина. Что это еще за хрень?! Не, он мог неожиданно возбудиться на красивую девчонку или просто в веселой компании от переизбытка чувств, как подозревал Джаред. Но на парня!.. Такого еще не было. И если он теперь будет реагировать и на мужчин, то точно заработает себе приапизм или «синие яйца»!  
Эклз, видимо, заметив боковым зрением движение, повернулся и, увидев Джареда, встал. Он широко улыбнулся и пошел в его сторону, протягивая руку:  
\- Привет, я Дженсен Эклз. Ты, должно быть, мой младший братишка?

Его голос бархатом прошелся по нервным окончаниям Джареда, а от улыбки и такой сияющей красоты, а может, флюидов, которые шли от Эклза мощным потоком, закружилась голова и задрожали колени. Член же вообще готов был выпрыгнуть из штанов и вовсю лез наружу, чтобы лично поприветствовать Дженсена.  
\- Привет, - слабым голосом отозвался Джаред и пожал протянутую руку, во все глаза пялясь на совершенное лицо перед собой, и представился: - Джаред Падалеки.

Господи, да фотографии и даже фильмы и вполовину не передавали красоту Дженсена Эклза! Он определенно не понимал, как такое возможно, ведь обычно на экране актер смотрится лучше, чем в жизни: подгримированы и спрятаны все недостатки, подчеркнуты достоинства. А у Эклза, судя по всему, только веснушки убирали и каким-то хитрым образом скрывали половину красоты. Причем в красоте Эклза и в помине не было той смазливости, которой мысленно наделил его Джаред. Это была настоящая мужская красота без малейшего намека на женственность. Джаред представил Дженсена накрашенным, с яркими тенями и красной помадой, и поморщился от отвращения, тот стал выглядеть как трансвестит, и только слепой мог бы его перепутать с девчонкой!

Дженсен заметил гримасу и удивленно поднял брови, улыбка медленно сползла с его лица.

\- Эм… я просто… эээ… - Господи, Джаред никогда не чувствовал себя таким косноязычным!

Обычно он очень легко поддерживал разговор на любую тему, а тут даже поздороваться нормально не смог. Ему хотелось побиться головой о стену. Он даже смутился и слегка покраснел. Дженсен истолковал его мычание по-своему и снова улыбнулся:  
\- Эй, не переживай! Ты, главное, соберись, и когда мы пойдем туда, - он кивнул в сторону закрытой двери, за которой заседали продюсеры, Эрик Крипке и наверняка еще какие-нибудь личности, имеющие отношение к сериалу, - то покажем им самых лучших братьев Винчестеров, окей?

Хлопнув Джареда по плечу, он направился к дивану, и Джаред, как примагниченный, потянулся следом, но не успели они сесть, как дверь распахнулась и мило улыбающаяся ассистентка пригласила их войти.

Это было легко, действительно легко: у них так естественно получилось войти в образы Дина и Сэма, что «приемная комиссия» осталась в полном восторге, Эрик так вообще чуть не задохнулся от избытка чувств, даже член Джареда слегка проникся моментом и притих на время прослушивания.

\- Ну что, - повернулся к нему Дженсен, - отметим наш маленький успех плотным обедом и пивом?  
Желудок Джареда издал согласное урчание, и они направились в ближайший бар.

Объедаясь жареными колбасками и запивая их пинтами пива, они общались, словно знали друг друга уже сто лет. Удивительным было выяснить, что оба они из Техаса, а их семьи похожи: они были средними детьми, и у каждого имелись младшая сестра и старший брат, даже имена у братьев и сестер начинались одинаково. Джаред со многими людьми общался легко, но зачастую это была игра, сейчас же ему не приходилось использовать свой актерский талант — Дженсен был настолько искренним и простым в общении, что сидеть с ним и болтать было истинным удовольствием, и это не считая того, что его член полностью поддерживал их знакомство.

Часа через три посиделок Дженсен сказал, что ему нужно уходить, и сожаление, явно прозвучавшее в его голосе, согрело Джареду душу и вдохновило член. Они вышли из бара и поболтали еще немного в ожидании такси. На прощание Дженсен с наигранной обидой заявил:  
\- Это просто несправедливо, что младший братишка выше меня.  
Джаред захохотал, хлопнул его по плечу и сел в свою машину.

Несколько дней Джаред был под впечатлением знакомства с Дженсеном, у него никогда не было настоящего близкого друга, при том что сам по себе он являлся очень общительным человеком с широким кругом знакомств, и приятелей было завались, а вот друга… Никого из своих знакомых он не мог так назвать, но и ни к кому из них он никогда не чувствовал такого безоговорочного притяжения — Дженсен затмил всех! И Джаред только сожалел о том, что они не обменялись номерами телефонов, но с другой стороны, может, это и к лучшему, а то стал бы звонить каждую свободную минуту Дженсену и надоел бы ему вконец.

И когда дрочил в душе, то вовсе даже не вспоминал роскошные пухлые губы или медленный взмах пышных ресниц, или широкие плечи, обтянутые тканью футболки, он же не гей, в конце концов! А о чем там думал его член, так откуда Джареду знать, да и чем ему думать? Хоть головка и есть, но не мозги же!

 

Пока Эрик утрясал организационные вопросы, Джаред снялся в фильме «Волк_одиночка», где познакомился с Сандрой Маккой. Она была красивой, умной и веселой. И это был, пожалуй, единственный случай, когда сошлись вкусы и Джареда, и его члена. Они начали встречаться еще во время съемок, и Джаред сам не заметил, как влюбился. Прекрасный образ великолепного Дженсена Эклза постепенно поблек в его сознании. Все было отлично, Сэнди оказалась довольно раскованной крошкой в постели, хотя временами Джареду казалось, что ее пугает его член, она даже минет толком не могла сделать, разве что пару раз лизнуть головку, но ему и этого хватало.

Пилот сняли в ЛА, но потом съемочная площадка сериала переехала в Ванкувер в Канаду, что сильно снижало себестоимость сериала, но совсем не радовало Джареда: ему совершенно не хотелось ехать в другую страну, оставляя свою девушку в США.

Встреча с Дженсеном была как удар под дых, член тоже очень обрадовался и даже пытался вылезти, чтобы поприветствовать его лично. Но вообще-то Джареду начало казаться, что появление Дженсена на всех производило такое впечатление. За день работы на съемочной площадке все более-менее привыкали к его красоте и уже к концу дня могли с ним общаться не заикаясь и не краснея, причем это относилось с успехом как к женской половине, так и к мужской, разве что Эрик имел иммунитет, но, возможно, это связано с тем, что он был всецело помешан на городских легендах, своих сценариях, которых к моменту Пилота у него уже было восемьдесят штук, и на сериале. Зато на следующий день происходило то же самое.

Они пахали как проклятые по двенадцать-шестнадцать часов в сутки, доползая до постелей вымотанными и уставшими, но чувствуя в душе удовлетворение от хорошо проделанной работы. Джареду нравился Сэм, он был таким же умным, как и сам Джаред, правда, с весьма занудным характером, но играть его было интересно, и он видел, что Дженсену тоже нравится его Дин.

Самое ужасное, несмотря на усталость и даже отсутствие желания подрочить перед сном, рано утром, стоило ему увидеть Дженсена, как его член моментально вдохновлялся и вставал наизготовку. Джаред подозревал, что он таки сдохнет от перевозбуждения или спермотоксикоза, поскольку не всегда на площадке у него была возможность уединиться, чтобы спокойно подрочить, особенно если учесть, что трейлер у них с Дженсеном был общий.

В единственный выходной хотелось отоспаться, а не мчаться в Лос-Анджелес к Сэнди, чтобы заняться полноценным сексом, да и дорога туда-обратно даже на самолете отнимала уйму времени. В итоге более свободная Сандра периодически прилетала к нему. Она торчала на площадке, общаясь со съемочной группой или Дженсеном, если он не был занят в какой-нибудь сцене в этот момент. Джаред ее прекрасно понимал — к Дженсену тянулись, как будто он был медом намазан. Раз попав под его личное обаяние, выйти из-под него не представлялось возможным, даже притом, что сам он не слишком-то рвался общаться и всегда держал дистанцию со всеми, кроме Джареда, чему тот безмерно радовался в душе.

Болтая с Дженсеном, на самом деле болтала Сэнди, а Дженсен снисходительно слушал или делал вид, что слушает, Сэнди постоянно трепалась обо всем на свете, но больше всего о Джареде. Ему как-то довелось незаметно подойти и подслушать, как она рассказывала о съемках в «Волке_одиночке», об актерах, которые снимались вместе с ними, и, конечно же, о непревзойденных талантах Джареда.  
\- Ты не представляешь, какой Джаред блестящий… блестящий шахматист, и я никогда не видела, чтобы кто-то обыграл его! - взахлеб рассказывала она. - Одно время мы были в доме Бо Баумана, и он, обладатель Йельского диплома, проиграл Джареду. Джеф Уaдлоу, наш режиссер, был удивлен, что Бо проиграл, поэтому настаивал на еще одной игре! И вот однажды Бо вышиб нас из дома Джефа, швырнул нам вслед шахматной доской, которая разлетелась на части, а Джеф продолжал настаивать, что он не собирается уступать Джареду, который имеет только диплом средней школы.*

Она весело рассмеялась, Дженсен поддержал ее улыбкой, немного искусственной, как показалось Джареду, и он подумал, что тот наверняка не слышал ни слова, что было немного обидно, хотя его слегка смущали все эти дифирамбы, что пела ему Сэнди.

\- Ой, а еще Джаред такой интеллектуал, ты себе не представляешь! Он все время читает! - продолжила Сэнди и Джареду показалось, что Дженсен с трудом удерживается от смеха.  
\- Гмм, - сказал он чуть хрипловатым голосом и, повернувшись, посмотрел в глаза Джареду, - прекрасно представляю.

Да это нужно быть глубоко замороженным трупом, чтобы не отреагировать на сияющие зеленые глаза и белоснежную улыбку, видя которую, любой начинал непроизвольно улыбаться. Естественно, член Джареда ну никак не мог остаться равнодушным! Хотя о чем речь?! Тут же находилась Сэнди — любимая девушка Джареда, которая увидев, что он подошел, взвизгнув, бросилась ему на шею. Джаред подхватил ее и, улыбаясь, слегка покружил.

 

Джаред был счастлив: ему очень нравился сериал, в котором он снимался, у них были прекрасные режиссеры, отменный сценарий и отличная команда, а самое главное — его партнер по съемкам, который, похоже, становился его лучшим другом! Пока в один совсем не прекрасный день Джаред в этом не усомнился.

Они снимали очередную сцену, и то ли Дженсен проснулся с дурным настроением, то ли еще по какой причине, но режиссеру категорически не нравилась его игра. Дженсен злился, режиссер тоже, в итоге он отправил Дженсена на перерыв:  
\- Десять минут, Эклз, и возьми себя в руки!

Дженсен с каменным выражением лица направился к своему стулу. Джаред, который не был задействован в этой сценке и мог бы пойти в трейлер, топтался вокруг площадки и всячески переживал. Стоило Дженсену опуститься на свой стул, как Джаред присел рядом и обнял его за плечи:  
\- Не обращай внимания, Джен, ты отлично играл.

Дженсен повел плечами, но Джаред не отпустил, продолжая бормотать слова утешения. Он чувствовал, что Дженсен злится, но не мог заставить себя его отпустить, что безмерно порадовало его член. Дженсен вскочил, сбрасывая его руку:  
\- Черт, Джаред, - зашипел он не хуже гадюки, - ну сколько можно?! Ты имеешь хоть малейшее понятие о личном пространстве? Честное слово, достал уже своими обнимашками! Что ты виснешь на мне без конца?!

Джареду не первый раз говорили о личном пространстве, и он успешно игнорировал подобные разговоры, но услышать такое от Дженсена было не просто обидно — убийственно. Он чувствовал, как что-то внутри разбилось на мелкие острые осколки, от которых было больно, так больно, что ему казалось, он расплачется как сопливая девчонка. Дженсен что-то сказал вслед, Джаред разобрал свое имя, остальные слова оказались перекрыты криком режиссера, который звал Дженсена работать.

Он зашел в трейлер и, остановившись посередине, обхватил себя руками, ему стало почему-то холодно, но ничего не хотелось делать: ни поискать свитер, ни даже просто двигаться. Хотя хотелось позвонить маме и пожаловаться, как будто ему пять лет и Джефф отнял игрушку. Он так и стоял в центре трейлера, закрыв глаза и не представляя себе жизнь без Дженсена. Гребаный боже, а он-то считал, что они с Дженсеном лучшие друзья! Они же с полуслова, с полувздоха понимали друг друга, чувствовали, и что теперь? Все, больше не будет походов в бар или вечерних посиделок у кого-то из них с пивом за просмотром какого-нибудь фильма, не будет того уюта и тепла, которые чувствовал Джаред рядом с Дженсеном. Ведь неважно, где они были, главное — вместе, вдвоем, даже если к ним периодически присоединялись друзья Дженсена, которыми он обзавелся, снимаясь в «Тайнах Смолвиля», Том Уэллинг и Майкл Розенбаум, тем более что с Томом Джаред был знаком раньше.

Стукнула о стену дверь трейлера, но Джаред даже не повернулся. Какая разница, кто зашел позвать его на площадку? Сильные руки обхватили и развернули к себе.  
\- Джаред, - хриплый, словно простуженный, голос Дженсена зазвучал у самого уха. - Господи, Джаред, прости меня, прости, я ничего такого не думал, наговорил глупостей сгоряча. Ты тут вообще ни при чем, - он прижал Джареда к себе и уткнулся лицом в шею. - Я не имел права срывать на тебе дурное настроение, прости, пожалуйста. Можешь сколько угодно влезать в мое личное пространство и виснуть на мне, - тихо добавил Дженсен.

Джаред шевельнул руками, которые оказались зажаты между их телами, Дженсен немного отодвинулся, чтобы он освободил их, но своих рук не разжал. Теперь руки Джареда свободно висели вдоль тела, а лицо же он отвернул, лелея обиду, хотя внутри то, что разбилось, благополучно склеивалось и восстанавливалось, даже член шевельнулся и начал просыпаться. Мир снова засиял всеми красками.

Дженсен посмотрел на покрасневшие глаза Джареда, поднял его безвольно висящие руки и обвил ими себя, заметив, что у Джареда чуть дрогнули губы, словно он хотел улыбнуться, но удержался. Дженсен снова прижал его к себе и, умостив свою голову ему на плечо и выдыхая теплом в шею, неуверенно заметил:  
\- Мир? Ты простил меня?  
\- Сколько угодно?.. - уточнил Джаред.  
\- Полный карт-бланш, - обрадованно подтвердил Дженсен.  
\- То есть ты не станешь ворчать, если мне захочется повиснуть на тебе где-нибудь на красной дорожке?  
Дженсен замер, и Джаред пожалел о своем вопросе, хотя должен же он узнать границы дозволенного. Но Дженсен только тяжело вздохнул и твердо сказал:  
\- Карт-бланш.  
Примечание к части  
на всякий случай напоминаю: 1 дюйм равен 2,54 см.

*Взято из реального интервью Сандры Маккой

 

Глава 2

 

Во время съемок 11-го эпизода «Пугало» Дженсен неожиданно закрутил роман с приглашенной актрисой Таней Солнье, что Джареда крайне раздражало, хотя ни Дженсену, ни ей он этого не показывал. Всего лишь элементарная ревность к другу, который вдруг не с тобой начал проводить свое свободное время, а с другим человеком. Джаред злился, но улыбался так же широко и радостно при встрече на съемочной площадке. Плохо было еще и то, что почти весь эпизод их с Дженсеном снимали порознь. А потом вместо того, чтобы завалиться вдвоем, как раньше, в бар, играть в дартс и пить пиво, Дженсен пропадал с Таней. И кто такое пренебрежение выдержит? Какая дружба?!

К счастью, их отношения закончились вместе с окончанием съемок эпизода, Таня уехала, а по Дженсену и не видно было, что он по ней скучал. Джареду даже немножко было совестно, что он так эгоистично к этому отнесся, ведь у него самого была постоянная девушка, с которой он был счастлив. И Дженсену он тоже желал счастья, все-таки он настоящий заботливый друг и только поэтому считал, что Таня его совсем недостойна. Да и вообще, это же Дженсен Эклз! Ну какая девчонка может быть его достойна?!

На зимний хиатус Джаред, как и Дженсен, полетел домой в Техас. Рождественские праздники в этом году почему-то для Джареда не стали такими же фееричными, как раньше, чего-то катастрофически не хватало, в груди постоянно ощущалась пустота, которую даже Сэнди, приехавшая к нему домой, не могла заполнить. Да что там, даже мамина вкуснейшая готовка не так радовала, как обычно. Джаред постоянно впадал в меланхоличное настроение, совершенно ему не свойственное, и оживлялся только тогда, когда рассказывал какие-нибудь приколы со съемок и описывал проказы, которые они с Дженсеном устраивали на площадке.

Хорошее настроение вернулось после Нового года, когда подошло время лететь в Лос-Анджелес на церемонию награждения "Выбор критиков". Сэнди, естественно, полетела с ним и почему-то ужасно раздражала своей трескотней в самолете, чего он раньше не замечал.

Парадно-торжественный Дженсен в темном костюме и белоснежной рубашке был ослепительно красив, и все, чего хотелось Джареду, это стиснуть его в объятьях изо всех сил и не отпускать, как можно дольше. А уж как член обрадовался и говорить нечего! Плохо, что Джаред тоже был в костюме, и брюки, в отличие от безразмерных джинсов, ничего не скрывали, скрывал пиджак, главное — не забыться и не расстегнуть его.

Джаред, конечно же, видел, как на Дженсена реагируют люди, как благоговеют перед ним. Сам Джаред всегда был обаяшкой и всем нравился, особо и усилий не приходилось прилагать, хотя при необходимости он мог использовать свое актерское мастерство. Дженсен не использовал ничего и усилий не прилагал, ему достаточно было просто появиться на площадке, чтобы вокруг него закрутились всякие ассистенты, помощники и прочие личности, готовые со всех ног бежать за кофе, салфетками или еще какой ерундой. Хотя Дженсен делал вид, что он вовсе даже не видит ничего подобного, его это раздражало, и народ старался свою услужливость не проявлять так явно, но все равно у Джареда создалось твердое впечатление, что Дженсена водрузили на пьедестал и тайно поклоняются ему. Причем его собственный член являлся одним из самых ярых фанатов. Да, Дженсен хотел казаться самым обычным, нормальным парнем, как будто при его совершенно ненормальной красоте это было возможно! Он был таким же неприметным как райская птица в стае голубей.

На церемонии тусовалось полно всяких-разных знаменитостей, и Джаред как-то не был готов, что и тут на Дженсена тоже станут так пялиться. Его отчего-то все эти жадные взгляды дико взбесили, в конце концов, Дженсен его! Друг. И партнер по съемкам, да! И нечего тут! И просто чтобы показать это и ничего более, Джаред подбежал сзади к Дженсену, когда тот увлеченно давал интервью тележурналистке, а сзади полукругом за ней и оператором собралась приличная толпа, обхватил его лицо ладонью, поворачивая к себе и поцеловал прямо в губы. То есть поцеловал бы, если бы Дженсен вовремя не отвернул лицо. Ощущение его теплого дыхания на губах и ладони, скользнувшей по руке Джареда, еще долго ощущались на коже, что очень сильно грело член, прямо-таки вдохновляло его на безумные поступки, типа потереться о Дженсена. О каких-либо последствиях для себя и своей карьеры Джаред совершенно в тот момент не думал, правда, испугался, что Дженсен сильно разозлится, и, когда они уезжали, в машине приготовился к хорошей трепке, но Дженсен только сказал:  
\- В следующий раз обдумывай свои шутки получше, чувак. Знаешь, не все такое могут понять. Давай как-то без поцелуев, ок?

И Джаред понял, что карт-бланш, который ему дал Дженсен, действительно границ не имеет и Дженсен простит ему абсолютно все. А когда он потом смотрел видео с церемонии и заметил, как Дженсен растерялся после того недопоцелуя, как несколько секунд не мог вспомнить, о чем он говорил журналистке, и совершенно при этом не выглядел разозленным, внутри Джареда разлилось тепло, особенно член вдохновился. Хотя, с другой стороны, это все равно ничего не значило, потому что любой на месте Дженсена растерялся бы. Вот если бы Джареда, к примеру, неожиданно попытался поцеловать Эрик или Боб Сингер, он бы тоже растерялся, да еще и врезал бы на автомате.

 

Они благополучно отсняли первый сезон и получили разрешение на второй. Сериал понравился зрителю, и у них появились фанаты, что не являлось чем-то удивительным, ведь главных героев играли такие замечательные харизматичные, а некоторые еще и чрезмерно красивые, парни! Джареду нравилось, что его узнают в общественных местах, и к фанатам он относился вполне благосклонно, в отличие от Дженсена, тот ворчал, но на конах и панелях ловко притворялся, что счастлив безмерно. Они научились чувствовать друг друга, их шутки становились все более отточенными, и самое главное, что нравилось Джареду в появлении в таких местах, это то, что он мог совершенно естественно и безнаказанно виснуть на Дженсене, забрасывать на него свои руки и регулярно ногу, обнимать за плечи, прижимать к себе, что особенно радовало член. И из-за этого Джаред приучил себя разворачивать стул на сцене спинкой к зрителям, это хоть как-то служило дополнительным прикрытием его воодушевленному Дженсеном члену.

Джаред всегда был очень контактным — человеком-обнимашкой, но этим он просто выражал свое хорошее отношение к людям и миру, Дженсен же ощущался совсем по-другому. Обнимая его, Джаред каждый раз чувствовал то тепло и комфорт, которые дают любящие родные люди, даже более того, Дженсен словно являлся его второй половинкой, как в той легенде, по которой бог разделил человека на две половинки и разбросал их по свету. С тех пор люди ищут ту свою единственную половинку, все остальные – это чужие половинки, и ни одна из них не подойдет. Можно встречаться, влюбляться, жениться, но только ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, потому что стать счастливым возможно только с одной, той самой, предназначенной только тебе!

Раньше Джареду как-то не приходилось заморачиваться подобными философскими - с уклоном в романтику - размышлениями, но с тех пор, как он встретил Дженсена, ему нет-нет да и вспоминалась та легенда. Чушь, конечно, полная! Особенно учитывая, что они оба парни, ни капли ни геи, а Джаред так вообще состоял в длительных отношениях с девушкой. Правда, его члену было совершенно плевать на все умозаключения хозяина, он по-прежнему радовался каждый день встрече с Дженсеном и вечно толкал Джареда на различные дурацкие поступки.

На всяких общественных мероприятиях Джаред совершенно естественно придвигал свой стул поближе к Дженсену, но он не мог не заметить, что и Дженсен часто первым прижимается к его колену своим, и не так, что прикоснулся случайно и убрал, нет, он прижимался своим коленом к его и оставался так пять, десять минут, пока кто-то их не отвлекал. И Джареда словно парализовывало, и он сидел, боясь шелохнуть ногой, чтобы упаси бог не потерять этот контакт. Частенько он задавался вопросом, случайно так поступает Дженсен или специально, но, естественно, никогда об этом не спрашивал. Иногда он думал, что специально, ведь очень часто, когда они давали совместное интервью, Дженсен клал свою ладонь ему на грудь, прямо над учащенно бьющимся сердцем. И это было словно признание в любви!

Нет, безусловно, Дженсен его любил как друга, как брата, у Джареда ни малейших сомнений не возникало в этом. Да вот только сам Джаред порой не мог понять, чего он хочет. Конечно же, он тоже любил Дженсена как друга и брата, но… И вот это самое «но» покоя не давало, особенно если учесть, что у Джареда была Сэнди, которую он любил. Правда, любил!

Они получили добро на второй сезон, и Джаред решил приобрести в Ванкувере дом, потому что скучал по своим собакам, а в гостинице или съемной квартире держать их было проблематично, ну и с Сэнди намного удобнее встречаться в своем собственном доме, не боясь случайно вломившейся горничной, которой срочно нужно прибрать в номере, или соседей, жалующихся на шум. И, естественно, намного удобнее притаскивать Дженсена в свой дом, чтобы провести свободный вечер за приставкой или пивом и просмотром спортивного канала.

 

Спустя сезон ничего не изменилось: они по-прежнему зависали в баре или у Джареда дома в выходные, Сэнди приезжала так часто, как могла, член Джареда все так же тянулся к Дженсену, но Джаред привык и даже не обращал внимание на постоянный стояк в его присутствии, поскольку дружба с Дженсеном была в тысячу, в миллион раз важнее секса. То есть теоретически секса, потому что он пребывал в полной уверенности, что если только посмеет Дженсену намекнуть на нечто подобное, то Дженсен его по полу размажет, и дружба на этом закончится. Тем более что с теми, кто ему не нравится, Дженсен мог быть тем еще говнюком, а Джаред уже жизни своей представить не мог без Дженсена. И вообще у Джареда же девушка!

И эта самая девушка так примелькалась на площадке, что ей предложили сняться в пятом эпизоде «Сказка на ночь» в роли демона перекрестка, которого Джаред убивает. Это был неловкий момент, но Джаред отнесся к съемкам серьезно, как и всегда, и его Сэм совершенно хладнокровно пристрелил демона, девушку, в которой он сидел, и лапочку Сэнди. Сэму было не до моральных терзаний — он искал способ спасти брата!

Из Дженсена все так же перли во все стороны флюиды, очаровывая всех вокруг, а Джаред старательно укреплял иммунитет и вырабатывал антитела против этих самых флюидов. Дженсен, конечно же, с легкостью разрушал все его бастионы одной своей сияющей улыбкой или наложением руки на сердце Джареда, ну по крайней мере так ощущал сам Джаред, каждый раз это напоминало посвящение королем в рыцари своего верного поданного.

В общем, все шло как обычно и даже лучше, если не считать, что Джаред старательно давил в себе совершенно неподобающие, собственнические чувства к Дженсену, далекие от дружбы. И все чертов член! Джаред так старательно научился его игнорировать, что порой при встрече с Сандрой задумывался, не грозит ли ему стать импотентом. Но это целиком вина Дженсена или его красоты, или харизмы — неважно!

Да, все шло прекрасно, пока сценаристы не забастовали, и хотя Джаред целиком был на их стороне, легче от этого не становилось, и внезапный хиатус тоже не радовал, ведь если их требования не будут удовлетворены, сериал прикроют. Джаред не боялся остаться без работы, он боялся остаться без Дженсена! Дженсен настолько заполнил все сферы жизни Джареда, он так соответствовал его духовным запросам, словно был частью самого Джареда, и лишиться куска себя как-то совсем не хотелось.

Забастовка могла затянуться на неопределенное время, поэтому Дженсен уехал домой, а Джаред под давлением Сэнди, давно ему на это намекавшей, - во Францию. Она мечтала о Париже - городе влюбленных, наполненном духом любви и романтики, городе, воспетом в своем творчестве художниками, поэтами и писателями. Джаред не сомневался, что достопримечательности Парижа здорово его отвлекут. Подумать только, он сможет увидеть Нотр-Дам-де-Пари и Лувр, Эйфелеву башню и музей Родена, Монмартр и Елисейские Поля!

Несмотря на обилие зрительной и слуховой информации, которая по логике не должна была оставить ни единого свободного местечка в голове, Джареда изводила мысль, что «Сверхъестественное» прикроют, и, чтобы хоть как-то ее приглушить, он накачался французским вином до кончиков волос, и присутствие рядом Сэнди не сдержало. Она только и могла, что все время смеяться и целовать Джареда. В итоге они каким-то неясным ему образом попали в ювелирный магазин, и вот он уже пьяный как швед купил кольцо и сделал ей предложение прямо посреди торгового зала к полному восторгу продавцов и покупателей.

В номере он рухнул в гостиной на диван, едва скинув куртку и ботинки. На утро не было такого уж сильного похмелья, как он ожидал. Организм требовал горячий душ, туалет и холодную минералку, поэтому, заставив себя подняться, он прихватил бутылку воды и поплелся в ванную. Освеженный и пришедший в себя, Джаред с некоторым трепетом вспомнил вчерашние события, или это все-таки был сон? Он вышел из ванной, и навстречу ему кинулась Сэнди:  
\- Ну наконец-то! - она торжествующе подняла сотовый. - Я уже позвонила родителям и все рассказала! Ох, Джаред, как же я тебя люблю!  
Сэнди бросилась ему на шею, не замечая искусственности его улыбки.  
\- Сэнди, - мягко произнес он, - ты же понимаешь, помолвка не означает скорую свадьбу.  
\- Я знаю, - перебила Сэнди. - Твоя мама так обрадовалась!  
Сэнди щебетала и щебетала, а у Джареда внутри завязывались узлы и мороз по позвоночнику ходил, поднимая волоски.

Родители Сэнди вместе с ее братом погибли, когда ей было пятнадцать, так что неудивительно, что она тянулась к семейному очагу и очень сблизилась с мамой Джареда. Да Джаред был и не против, он с готовностью с ней делился всем и своей семьей в том числе. Но такая оперативность… Джаред пока не был готов ни к каким свадьбам, даже и не помышлял, и что теперь?

Обратно они летели через Лос-Анджелес: Джаред пошел навстречу желанию Сэнди потусоваться среди знакомых и наверняка похвастаться колечком, сам же он в глубине души надеялся встретить там Дженсена, хотя тот в постоянных смсках и намека не кидал, что собирается в ЛА. К концу второй недели в Лос-Анджелесе Джареду казалось, что он волком взвоет! Нет, он любил общаться с разными людьми и делал это с удовольствием, но очевидно, сказывалась перегрузка мозга развлекательной информацией сначала во Франции, потом тут, хотя, возможно, сказывалась неопределенность с забастовкой. И отсутствие Дженсена. По собакам он тоже скучал, по семье. И по Дженсену.

 

В итоге он заказал билеты и поставил Сэнди перед фактом, что они улетают в Сан-Антонио. Дома на пару дней у него приподнялось настроение, все-таки вкусная домашняя еда, родители и Сэди с Харли, которых перевезла из Ванкувера специальная служба, давали необходимый уют и покой его мятущемуся сердцу и душе. Ну а что, поел вкусно, и на душе легче! Но там не было Дженсена. Зато была куча журналов со свадебными платьями, оформлением свадеб и тому подобным, и Сандра с мамой Джареда с энтузиазмом их изучали, заставляя его скрипеть зубами, мысленно, если такое только возможно. Сэнди была так занята с его мамой подборкой платья для невесты, для ее подружек, цветом салфеток и колец на них, размером букетов и прочим, что у Джареда неожиданно оказалось много свободного времени.

Он не сообщал Дженсену о помолвке, но тот узнал сам, как и огромная масса посторонних людей, которым эта свадьба была нужна только как повод посплетничать. Дженсен забросал его издевательски-пошлыми смсками, вызывавшими у Джареда смех. Поиграв с собаками, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от мысли, что забастовка длится уже два месяца, Джаред сидел за столом в ожидании обеда и переговаривался с отцом, попутно лениво перекидываясь смсками с Дженсеном. Периодически он ловил на себе возмущенный взгляд Сандры, но привыкнув к нему за последнее время, уже не обращал внимания.

После того как все наелись так, что стало трудно дышать, Джаред по себе ориентировался, Сэнди с Шерри снова засели за журналы, а Джареду, сытому и тяжелому, было лень двигаться, и он остался тут же, переписываясь с Дженсеном.  
Он ухмыльнулся на Дженсеново:  
«Чувак, ты выбрал уже оформление банкетного зала?  
В твоем любимом розовом цвете?»

И, улыбаясь, начал быстро печатать ответ:  
«Придурок...»

Но резкий возглас Сэнди прервал его:  
\- Джаред, тебе не кажется, что пора это прекращать?  
Он удивленно взглянул на нее, потом на груду свадебных журналов, над которыми они с матерью зависали и пожал плечами.  
\- Наверное, надо, а то вы что-то слишком увлеклись, а свадьба даже не…  
\- Я не о свадьбе! - возмущенно остановила его Сэнди. - Я о Дженсене.  
\- Что?.. - Джаред ошеломленно смотрел на нее, не понимая, при чем тут Дженсен.  
\- Ты только и делаешь все время, что переписываешься с Дженсеном или разговариваешь с ним по телефону, совершенно меня игнорируя!  
\- А ты хочешь, чтобы я выбирал ленты и цветы для зала, хотя свадьба даже не планируется в этом году? - Джаред сжал в руке сотовый, словно Сэнди могла его выхватить и кинуть о стену.  
\- Мог бы и поучаствовать! А то такое впечатление, что все, что тебя интересует — это пойти в бар с Дженсеном или поиграть на приставке с Дженсеном, или посмотреть спортивный канал, опять же с Дженсеном!

Джаред возмущенно посмотрел на Сэнди, но промолчал, признавая, что она права и ему действительно намного интереснее проводить свободное время с Дженсеном, чем куда-то пойти потусоваться с Сэнди.  
\- Для подготовки свадьбы времени всегда мало, - мягко заметила Шерри.  
\- Какой свадьбы, мама? Мы еще пока не собираемся жениться! - Джаред встал, крепко сжимая в ладони телефон, он почувствовал, как тот завибрировал, оповещая о пришедшем сообщении.  
\- Джаред, - укоризненно посмотрела на него мать, недовольная его тоном.  
\- Не в этом году, так в следующем, Джаред, - разозлилась Сэнди, и Джареду было странно видеть ее такой, в руке снова завибрировал телефон, сообщая об очередной смске. - А тебе стоит относиться немного серьезнее к браку! В конце концов, Дженсен тебе никто: не отец, не брат, не сын, вообще не родственник. Он не член семьи!

Родители Джареда притихли и явно чувствовали себя неуютно в эпицентре неожиданной ссоры.  
\- Он мой лучший друг! - крикнул Джаред, и Харли поддержал его громким лаем.  
\- А я твоя невеста! Чувствуешь разницу?!  
\- Эм, дети… - робко начала Шерри, но Джерри остановил ее, сжав руку.  
Сандра раздраженно обернулась на нее, но тут же ее лицо приняло виноватое выражение:  
\- Господи, простите, Шерри, Джерри, я совершенно… - она провела рукой по лицу и слабо улыбнулась. - Простите, сама не знаю, что на меня нашло, но просто Джаред все время носится с Дженсеном, совершенно не обращая на меня никакого внимания.

Это было нечестно, по мнению Джареда, бросаться подобными обвинениями в присутствие его родителей. Он всегда понимал тягу Сэнди к семье и представить не мог, как она справляется, потеряв своих близких, и с радостью поделился с ней своими, и родители приняли ее как родную, но даже если ее замечание было в чем-то справедливым, она не должна была такое заявлять. Теперь его мама расстроится.

\- Я его не видел два месяца, - сдержанно сказал Джаред. - Два месяца, которые, кстати, провел с тобой.

\- Физически да, а мысленно ты все время с Дженсеном, - она кивнула на телефон, который Джаред по-прежнему держал в руке, - вон, даже сейчас не расстаешься! Знаешь, - устало заметила она, - когда-нибудь тебе придется сделать выбор. Я хочу быть с тобой, ходить вечером в ресторан или гулять, или вместе смотреть телевизор. Ты думаешь, Дженсен будет с нами повсюду? Вы не сиамские близнецы! У тебя своя жизнь, у него — своя.  
\- Не понимаю, каким образом дружба с Дженсеном помешает нам с тобой проводить время вместе?  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что когда я перееду в Ванкувер, то ты после съемочного дня будешь ехать домой, а не в бар с Дженсеном? - саркастически уточнила Сандра.  
\- Переедешь в Ванкувер? Когда? - уставился на нее Джаред.  
\- Я теперь твоя невеста, и было бы правильным мне жить с тобой в доме, который ты для нас купил, тем более что работы здесь у меня нет, а там я могу попробовать пройти кастинг на местном телевидении и вести какое-нибудь шоу. Тебе придется постепенно отвыкать от своих привычек, мы будем вдвоем, и Дженсену нет места в нашей семье.

Джаред ошеломленно покачал головой: бред, какой же бред! Они с Сэнди ни разу не поссорились за три года; может, отношения и стали пресноваты, но в целом Джареда устраивали, и он никак не ожидал, что Сэнди устроит такую сцену, да еще и поставит его перед выбором.  
\- Господи, - наконец промолвил он, качая головой, - я и подумать не мог, что ты так ненавидишь Дженсена.  
\- Джаред, - увещевающе произнесла Сэнди, - я не ненавижу Дженсена. Его невозможно ненавидеть! Я о другом - о том, что мне хочется больше твоего внимания, с ним ты будешь общаться на работе, а со мной — вне ее.

Джаред подумал, что сериал, вполне возможно, закроют и они с Дженсеном не будут работать вместе и видеться тоже, потому что Сэнди хочет, чтобы он все свое свободное время проводил с ней. Джаред покачал головой, он и представить себе не мог жизнь без Дженсена, острая тоска разлилась от сердца и сжала желудок. Дженсен: зеленые блестящие глаза с хитринкой, глядящие на него с любовью, белоснежная улыбка, твердое плечо и крепкая рука; Дженсен, с которым он совпадал до последней молекулы; они настолько были близки, что заканчивали мысли друг за друга, синхронно отвечали или делали какие-то движения; Дженсен — неотъемлемая часть его, Джареда, и похоже, эта часть — сердце. Вряд ли он выживет, если лишить его сердца.

\- Что? - воскликнула Сэнди. - Разве я не права? Когда мы поженимся…  
\- Мы не поженимся, - перебил ее Джаред.  
\- Не в этом, так в следующем году.  
\- Нет, Сэнди, прости, но мое предложение было ошибкой, да я бы и не сделал его, если бы не был так пьян. Прости.  
\- Что?.. - Сэнди прижала руку ко рту, ее широко распахнутые глаза наливались слезами.  
\- Прости, я не должен был вообще тебе делать предложение и вводить в заблуждение, - Джареду с каждым сказанным им словом казалось, что что-то рушится внутри, ему до боли в груди было жаль Сэнди, но поставив его перед выбором, она сделала ошибку.  
\- Мы встречались с тобой три года! - воскликнула Сэнди. - Хочешь сказать, что вводил меня в заблуждение все три года? Что не любил меня?  
\- Любил, но, наверное, не так, как тебе, да и мне, нужно.  
\- Но все же было хорошо!  
\- Давно уже не хорошо, разве ты сама не чувствуешь? Нет огня, наши отношения стали пресными и скучными, прости, что говорю это.  
\- Господи, Джаред, невозможно все время плыть по бурной горной речке, иногда приятно просто медленно двигаться по спокойной широкой реке.

Больше всего на свете Джареду хотелось, чтобы этого разговора не было, он не любил причинять людям боль, и Сэнди не виновата, что он ее разлюбил, просто она оказалась не его половинкой. Он чувствовал, что футболка на нем насквозь промокла от пота подмышками и на спине, хотелось закончить этот разговор, хотелось принять душ, хотелось к Дженсену. Он развернулся и пошел к выходу из гостиной, кажется, он знал, что должен сделать.

\- Джаред! Куда ты?  
\- Извини, Сэнди, я очень виноват перед тобой, правда, мне так жаль, - он с болью смотрел на нее — хорошая девчонка, которую он любил и которая заслуживает, чтобы ее любили, которая заслуживает все то, чего он ей больше дать не мог. - Ты можешь пока остаться в доме, я уезжаю.  
\- Уезжаешь?! Постой, что значит?.. Ты что, бросаешь меня?!  
\- Прости, но я не тот, кто тебе нужен, - Джаред развернулся и быстро пошел к лестнице.

 

Он вызвал такси сразу же, как поднялся в свою комнату, и пока машина не приехала, быстро побросал вещи в сумку, ему хотелось как можно скорее оказаться подальше от дома, от Сэнди, от родителей, у которых наверняка есть что ему высказать по поводу разрыва. У него не было раньше таких длительных, серьезных отношений, он встречался с девчонками иногда один-два раза, иногда неделю-месяц-три, но три года!.. Сэнди занимала в его душе определенное место, и было странно и неуютно теперь ощущать там пустоту. Джаред не знал, сможет ли выдержать еще один подобный разговор с ней и не обидеть ее еще сильней.

Поскольку он не поинтересовался билетами заранее, не желая ни одной лишней минуты провести дома, то подъезжая к аэропорту, подумал, что даже если сегодня уже нет рейса на Даллас, то лучше он заночует в гостинице, чем вернется домой. Естественно, когда-нибудь ему придется поговорить с родителями и, вероятно, с Сандрой. Еще раз, хотя добавить к сказанному ему было нечего.

На ближайший рейс, на который уже была объявлена регистрация, оставалось еще два билета, один из которых Джаред торжествующе купил. Час! Всего один час, хорошо, немножко больше, если считать проволочки до полета и после, и он будет в Далласе и увидит Дженсена! Он вытащил сотовый и, улыбаясь, нажал вызов.  
\- Чувак, - раздался обиженный голос Дженсена.  
\- Дженс, - перебил его Джаред, - сможешь встретить меня в аэропорту? Успеешь взять такси?  
\- Джаред, - из голоса Дженсена исчезли капризные нотки, он моментально стал серьезным, - что случилось? Ты летишь в Даллас?  
\- Да, уже вылетаю. Так встретишь?  
\- Конечно, но…  
Джаред отключил телефон и с улыбкой до ушей прошел на регистрацию.

Устроившись в салоне и выставив режим «в самолете», он открыл пришедшие еще дома сообщения, уверенный, что они от Дженсена, но первое оказалось от Эрика, который сообщал, что требования сценаристов удовлетворены, съемки продолжаются, так что они с Дженсеном должны немедленно нести свои задницы в Ванкувер. Джареду очень хотелось издать победный вопль на весь самолет, но он воздержался, хотя просидел весь рейс улыбаясь и перечитывая смски Дженсена.

Джареду казалось, что у него лицо треснет, так он разулыбался, увидев в зале Дженсена, тот расцвел улыбкой в ответ, но глаза его смотрели встревоженно.  
\- Старик, ты так по мне соскучился, что не мог подождать денек и встретиться в Ванке? - он протянул руку и Джаред, схватив за нее, привлек его к себе и обнял так сильно, что Дженсен вздохнуть не мог, но обхватил его за спину и уткнулся в шею.

Джаред вдыхал его запах, свежий и чистый, и не мог никак надышаться. Господи, да он и не дышал нормально эти два месяца! Крепкое, сильное тело в его руках, ответные объятья, голос Дженсена, его запах. Он прекрасно понимал тех фанаток, которым посчастливилось потереться возле Дженсена и потом на конах рассказывать, как он чудесно пахнет. Самое удивительное, даже отпахав шестнадцать часов на площадке и пропотев насквозь, Дженсен все равно пах свежим воздухом и чуть-чуть потом, совсем немножко, так, что это только подчеркивало его мужественность.

\- Джаред?  
\- Я расстался с Сэнди, - пробормотал Джаред куда-то в волосы Дженсена, наслаждаясь их запахом.  
\- Ох, чувак, - Дженсен сжал руки на его спине крепче, - как ты?  
Джаред шевельнул плечами, показывая, что сам не знает, но он действительно не знал!  
\- Вот черт! Ты же ей только предложение сделал, - Дженсен начал отстраняться, но Джаред потянул его назад и почувствовал, как к глазам подступают слезы, но не из-за расставания с Сэнди, от этого он чувствовал только печаль, а слезы счастья, что вот он, Дженсен, в его руках, и ничего прекраснее быть не может! Вот так и получается: ищешь человека, с которым хочешь жить, а находишь того, без которого жить не можешь.

И конечно же, в этот момент начал оживать его член, который последние несколько часов с начала ссоры с Сэнди затаился и впал в спячку. Джаред мгновенно отпустил Дженсена и неудобно перехватил сумку, прикрывая себя спереди. Дженсен кивнул на свою сумку, пристроенную у его ног:  
\- Я из дома заказал нам билеты в Ванкувер, самолет через три часа, так что не видел смысла мотаться туда-сюда, вещи прихватил. Ты как?  
\- Хорошо, согласен, все равно нам нужно в срочном порядке возвращаться.  
\- Да уж, представляю, какой напряженный съемочный график нам поставит Эрик.

Они болтали в ожидании своего рейса, и Дженсен осторожно поинтересовался, как могло случиться, что Сандра бросила Джареда. Он принес кофе и, сунув Джареду стакан, выжидающе уставился на него своими невероятными глазищами.  
Джаред очень обтекаемо, не упоминая причины, которая сейчас сидела рядом и смотрела на него, пересказал основные моменты ссоры, больше упирая на то, что предложение делать не собирался и все произошло по пьяни.

\- Черт возьми, так это ты ее бросил?!  
\- Да, получается так, - хмыкнул Джаред, - но от этого, знаешь ли, не легче. Теперь все будут считать меня подонком, кинувшим замечательную девушку перед свадьбой.  
\- Мда… - Дженсен ободряюще сжал его ногу повыше колена, на что член Джареда отреагировал совершенно недвусмысленно, рванув навстречу руке чуть ли не вопя: «Меня, меня сожми!»

В самолете Джаред собственнически усадил Дженсена у окна, сам сел рядом и, поерзав на сиденьи, слегка сполз, чтобы поудобнее уложить голову Дженсену на плечо.  
\- Чувак, - возмущенно протянул Дженсен, но не сделал попытки спихнуть его, - если нас так сфоткает какая-нибудь чокнутая фанатка, мы в жизни не отмоемся.  
\- Дженс, про нас и так пишут всякое, - отмахнулся Джаред, закрывая глаза.  
\- Потому и пишут, что ты вечно виснешь на мне, - прошипел Дженсен.  
\- Ну висни ты на мне, кто тебе не дает? - пробормотал Джаред, чувствуя, что засыпает; на него вдруг снизошел такой покой, разрыв с Сэнди казался чем-то далеким и неважным, важным было лишь плечо Дженсена под головой, его теплый бок рядом.  
\- А разница в чем? - щипнул его за руку Дженсен.  
\- Эй! Я уже почти уснул, - Джаред перехватил руку Дженсена и переплел с ним пальцы.  
\- Идиот, ты что творишь?  
\- Сплю и страдаю, - слегка слукавил Джаред.  
Дженсен тяжело вздохнул, но руку не отнял.

 

Глава 3

 

Окунуться в промозглую сырость Ванкувера после жаркого Техаса было даже привычно. Несмотря на облачность, у Джареда даже на душе потеплело, словно он вернулся домой, а не наоборот. Он посмотрел на довольное лицо Дженсена, и его окатила волна радости и умиления.  
\- Поехали ко мне, Дженс, - неожиданно для самого себя предложил он.  
Дженсен посмотрел на него и улыбнулся так сияюще, что Джаред тут же заулыбался в ответ.  
\- Ладно, все лучше, чем гостиница.  
\- Намного лучше! И вообще оставайся совсем, зачем тебе искать квартиру или жить в гостинице, когда у меня целый дом пустует? - Джаред умоляюще уставился на него жалобными глазами, сведя брови и выпятив нижнюю губу.  
Дженсен засмеялся и хлопнул его по плечу:  
\- Ладно, все равно Эрик нам такой график поставит, что мы, скорее всего, и ночевать будем на площадке.  
Дженсен не стал продлевать аренду квартиры, когда началась забастовка сценаристов, и часть вещей просто отвез к Джареду. Для всех переезд Дженсена в дом Джареда выглядел, словно тот из сострадания решил поддержать друга после разрыва с Сэнди.

Крипке переделал сценарии, потому что они не успевали в любом случае снять все запланированное, но все равно работать пришлось практически без выходных. Приезжая домой, они падали на кровати, на самом деле Дженсен - на надувной матрас, так как в его комнате был только встроенный шкаф, и Джаред обещал себе, что обязательно купит кровать для него, но времени совершенно не оставалось.

Они отсняли последнюю серию, давшуюся очень тяжело как Джареду, поневоле представлявшему, что это не Сэм теряет Дина, а он — Дженсена, так и самому Дженсену, переживающему за совершенно разбитого Джареда.  
\- Старик, ну нельзя же так проникаться ролью, - утешал он, обнимая Джареда. - Ну ты чего? Эй! Я не сомневаюсь, что в следующем сезоне Эрик оживит Дина. Успокойся, ну.

Джаред и сам в этом не сомневался. О продлении сериала на четвертый сезон Крипке уже триумфально объявил, а без Дина «Сверхъестественное» невозможно, но не объяснишь же Дженсену, что он невольно представил, что это Дженсен лежит перед ним растерзанный, в крови. Он не представлял, как бы жил, случись такое. Да сдох бы следом за Дженсеном! Потому и цеплялся за него, чтобы почувствовать тепло тела и биение сердца — жизнь. Дженсен стал его смыслом, его воздухом, но такое не расскажешь.

В хиатус Джаред снялся в «Рождественском коттедже», было приятно играть в душевном, добром, полном трогательных моментов фильме, особенно после такого финала третьего сезона!

 

Но еще приятнее было вернуться на съемки «Сверхъестественного», встретиться с командой, жить с Дженсеном в одном доме. Это было здорово, хотя если смотреть на совместное проживание со стороны члена, то напряжно. Член протестовал против покупки кровати для Дженсена — он хотел, чтобы Дженсен ночевал с Джаредом. А почему нет?! Кровать-то здоровенная, там и вчетвером можно не напрягаясь разместиться. Члену хотелось каждое утро приветствовать Дженсена лично, поэтому изредка Джаред задумывался, а так ли было хорошо, что они жили вместе? Потому что скрывать испытываемые чувства (и не только членом!) к Дженсену, становилось все сложней. Джаред являлся неплохим актером, но играть роль с близкими, скрывать, изворачиваться и лгать не привык. Но теперь ему приходилось всем этим заниматься с Дженсеном, чтобы он, упаси боже, не догадался, что Джаред его любит не только как друга.

А это было сложно, очень, особенно если учесть, что Дженсен абсолютно бесстыже спал голым и мог вот так пойти в душ или выйти из него. Джаред от него такого никак не ожидал, он вообще считал его еще тем скромником! Одно дело, когда Джаред видел его мельком и, надо отметить, старательно при этом отворачивался, и совсем другое, когда он ввалился в дом с пробежки, потный разгоряченный и, снимая на ходу футболку, направился на кухню проверить, есть ли у деток в мисках вода и напиться самому, а там Дженсен стоит боком к нему и пьет воду из бутылки, запрокинув голову, глотает с жадностью, так что кадык ходит, и капельки стекают по подбородку, шее на грудь и ниже. А ниже он совершенно голый!

Джаред застыл в дверях, хватая ртом воздух, потому что так близко ему еще не доводилось видеть Дженсеново хозяйство, надо отметить, самое обычное, зато изгиб поясницы переходил в совершенные ягодицы. Дженсен, заметив его, приветственно махнул рукой и повернулся к кофеварке засыпать кофе, а Джаред смог разглядеть его задницу во всей красе и подумал, как бы смотрелись его руки с темным загаром на этих белых половинках, наверное, закрыли бы полностью — у него большие руки с длинными пальцами.

Дженсен повернулся к нему лицом, глядя немного сонно и вопросительно одновременно, его спящий член мотнулся, и Джаред ляпнул:  
\- У тебя член болтается.  
\- А что он должен делать, по-твоему, газету читать? - проворчал Дженсен.  
Собственный член Джареда устремился навстречу, чтобы поприветствовать собрата, и Джаред быстренько плюхнулся за стол, кинув футболку так, чтобы прикрыть свое возбуждение.

\- Чего ты бродишь тут голый и чего ты так рано встал? - небрежно поинтересовался Джаред ломким голосом.  
\- Данниль разбудила, - сварливо ответил Дженсен, - а что, тебя это напрягает?  
До Джареда доходили слухи, что летом Дженсен начал встречаться с Данниль Харрис, но сам Дженсен ничего об этом не говорил, Джаред тоже эту тему не поднимал, так как боялся наговорить лишнего и поссориться с Дженсеном. С Данниль он был знаком и всегда считал ее одной из тех поверхностных актрисок, которых в Голливуде тысячи, без харизмы, без особого актерского таланта, годящихся в лучшем случае на роль второго плана, и которые могли стать известными только в том случае, если выйдут замуж за знаменитость. Но озвучить Дженсену он это не мог, особенно если учесть, что Дженсен ничего не рассказывал про нее и со стороны можно подумать, что они просто подружились после съемок «Десятидюймового героя» в прошлом году.

\- Да нет, но я считал тебя еще тем стесняшкой.  
Дженсен хрипловато рассмеялся:  
\- Серьезно? Я снимался в рекламе с двух лет! Как, по-твоему, после модельного бизнеса можно чего-то стесняться? Я не люблю обнажаться при посторонних, но ты-то свой или нет? - последний вопрос он задал несколько напряженным тоном.  
\- Свой, - тут же подтвердил Джаред и решил не думать перед сколькими еще «своими» Дженсен ходил голым, - просто удивился, увидев тебя на кухне в таком виде.  
\- Да ты тот еще святоша! Ведешь себя как престарелая девственница! - Дженсен повернулся и пошел к дверям, а Джаред опустил голову на стол, приложившись горящей щекой к столешнице.

Вот он дебил! Зачем вообще ляпнул про член? Он побился головой об стол и услышал голос Дженсена:  
\- Так лучше? Я оделся.  
Тот прошел к кофеварке, бесшумно ступая голыми ногами. Джаред поднял голову и уставился на вожделенный зад, теперь плотно обтянутый черными боксерами. Если это оделся, то что тогда разделся? Но Джаред не стал озвучивать вопрос, чтобы совсем уж не выглядеть в глазах Дженсена закомплексованным ботаном.  
\- Пойду душ приму, - жизнерадостно ответил Джаред и, старательно прикрываясь футболкой, помчался наверх в свою комнату.

В душе он возмущенно посмотрел на свой член, который, воодушевившись предстоящим, еще больше налился. Обычно Джаред дрочил, представляя Дженсена, как он облизывает свои роскошные губы или плавно опускает ресницы, самое большее, что позволял себе Джаред, это мысленно заменить свою руку на члене на руку Дженсена. Теперь же перед глазами стояла картинка полностью голого Дженсена, его упругой задницы, никогда не видевшей солнца, его члена, спокойно лежащего на расслабленной мошонке и окруженного упругими темными завитками. Он представил, как опустился бы на колени и уткнулся носом в эти завитки, чтобы узнать запах Дженсена там.

А потом опрокинул бы Дженсена на кровать и попробовал его на вкус везде. А затем перевернул бы его на живот, раздвинул ягодицы в стороны и обкончал его сомкнутую дырку. Джаред бурно выплеснулся на стену душевой кабинки и сполз обессиленный вниз, подумав о том, что он сейчас вытворял. Вообще-то технически у него это не получилось бы. Две руки нужно, чтобы развести ягодицы Дженсена в стороны и одна, чтобы направить на дырку член. Придется Дженсену самому раздвигать свои половинки. Размечтался, наивный. Джаред горько рассмеялся и встал.

 

В целом Джаред мужественно скрывал свою любовь к Дженсену и вел себя как обычно, по крайней мере он надеялся на это. На Рождество он подарил Дженсену часы за десять штук, а Дженсен ему тоже часы, вот совпадение, - за тридцать тысяч! А друзья вообще дарят друг другу такие дорогие подарки на Рождество? В душе Джареда затеплилась надежда, что, возможно, он тоже стал для Дженсена немножко больше чем другом. Но Данниль никуда не делась, хотя они по-прежнему об этом не говорили — эдакий слон в комнате, которого никто не замечает.

Совершенно неожиданно на День святого Валентина у них образовался выходной, так как снимали сцены с приглашенными актерами. После завтрака, развалившись на диване в гостиной и листая каналы, они обсуждали, приготовить ли обед самим или заказать на дом. Поход в такой день вдвоем в ресторан мог быть превратно истолкован.

Дженсену позвонила Данниль, и он, трепаясь с ней, ходил кругами по комнате, заставляя Джареда дико ревновать и возбуждаться одновременно. Бросив телефон на журнальный столик, Дженсен остановился перед Джаредом и хмыкнул.  
\- Представляешь, Данниль прислала мне подарок на День влюбленных, - с иронией протянул он последнее слово.  
Джаред внимательно посмотрел на него, не находя в этом ничего смешного: вообще-то вполне разумно, что влюбленные в этот день обмениваются подарками.

Звонок в дверь раздался так неожиданно, что Джаред вздрогнул.  
\- Это, видно, он, - закатил глаза Дженсен и пошел к двери.  
Он вернулся, держа в руках большой сверток, который положил на журнальный столик:  
\- Ну что, взглянем, что мне прислала Данни?  
Джаред почувствовал себя неуютно: иди знай, что она там прислала, а вдруг там что-то такое, что нанесет ему глубокую душевную травму? Например, альбом с фотографиями голых Дженсена и Данниль вместе, занимающихся сексом. Он встал.  
\- Ты куда это? - поднял брови Дженсен. - Тебе что, неинтересно?  
\- Ну не знаю, вдруг она тебе прислала свои трусики, - пожал плечами Джаред, - в любом случае вряд ли ей хотелось бы, чтобы ее подарок разглядывал кто-то еще.  
\- Не будь таким девственником, - толкнул его на диван Дженсен и распечатал свой подарок, вытащив, к вящему удивлению своему и Джареда, кожаные штаны и жилетку.

Джаред сглотнул, представив, как эти штанишки обтянули бы стройные ноги Дженсена и его крепкий зад.  
\- Вау, - шокированно глядя на подарочек, пробормотал Дженсен. - И что она интересно хотела, чтобы я в нем устроил ей приватный танец со стриптизом? Так, посмотрим...  
От такой картинки член Джареда мгновенно воодушевился и встал по стойке смирно, пытаясь высунуть головку из домашних штанов Джареда, благо длинная свободная футболка прикрывала все это безобразие.

Дженсен, недолго думая, скинул с себя джинсы и футболку и стал натягивать кожаные штаны, бормоча:  
\- Вот зараза, на размер меньше, придется трусы снимать.  
У Джареда приоткрылся рот и глаза сделались как блюдца: он никак не ожидал такого! Нет, конечно, Дженсен был тем еще шутником и любил приколоться над кем-нибудь на площадке, с энтузиазмом участвуя также во всем, что придумывал Джаред, но раздеться догола в гостиной, чтобы примерить подарок Данниль!..

Он влез в штаны, которые обтянули его как вторая кожа, и надел жилетку.  
\- Ну как тебе?  
\- Можешь смело идти в какой-нибудь бар «Голубая лагуна», - ответил Джаред, стараясь несильно капать слюнями, и отвернулся к телевизору.  
\- Да что ж ты скучный такой? - возмутился Дженсен. - О, оставь!  
Джаред как раз дошел до музыкального канала.  
\- Значит, думаешь, что Данниль хотела приватный танец со стриптизом и раздеванием, - Дженсен плавно начал вращать бедрами. - Типа такого?  
Джаред перевел взгляд на двигающиеся ягодицы, обтянутые так плотно, что казались голыми, и шумно сглотнул, надеясь, что за музыкой, лившейся с экрана, Дженсен, стоящий к нему спиной, не заметит.

Дженсен, продолжая уже двигаться всем телом и сильнее вращать бедрами, бдительно оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что Джаред оценил его приватный тренировочный танец для Данниль, но Джаред мгновенно перевел взгляд с его задницы на экран.  
\- Эй! - обиженно окликнул Дженсен и засмеялся. - Ты не смотришь! Я для кого танцую?  
Джаред улыбнулся, потому что невозможно не улыбнуться, когда Дженсен смеется или улыбается.  
\- Данниль оценит! - с фальшивой радостью откликнулся он и снова посмотрел в телевизор, совершенно ничего не видя, потому что на радужке отпечатались плавно двигающиеся ягодицы Дженсена.

Дженсен скинул жилетку и теперь вращал ее над головой в такт музыке, а затем оглянулся на Джареда через плечо.  
\- А ты? Смотри на меня! - Дженсен отбросил жилетку в сторону, протянул руку и пальцем коснулся колена Джареда.

И Джаред, который и в мечтах еще не дошел до Дженсена, танцующего для него танец в кожаных штанах и виляющего бедрами, почувствовал, как палец Дженсена прожег ткань спортивных штанов, посылая такую обжигающую волну, окатившую тело и упавшую в пах, что яйца подобрались, член увеличился еще больше и выстрелил спермой. Прямо тут, посреди гостиной, в присутствии Дженсена, от одного его прикосновения к колену. К колену, блядь!

 

Джаред вскочил и рванул в свою комнату, благодаря всех богов, что он в черной футболке, а на ней так просто не различишь мокрое пятно. Он закрылся в ванной и принялся сдирать с себя одежду, пламенея всем телом. Гребаный боже, вот позор! А если Дженсен заметил? Штаны и трусы остались почти чистыми, так как наглый член высунул из них голову и оплевал в основном только футболку, но все равно он засунул их в корзину для грязных вещей и полез в душ, потому что танец Дженсена вызвал у него особенно обильное потоотделение. Вымывшись и подрочив еще раз, просто так на всякий случай, Джаред в одном полотенце зашел в комнату, где обнаружил Дженсена с на редкость серьезным лицом.

Тот сидел на кровати, но сразу подскочил, увидев Джареда:  
\- Что это было, чувак? Я тут изгаляюсь, а ты сбегаешь.  
\- Решил пойти спать, - брякнул Джаред и прошел к шкафу, вытаскивая чистые трусы и пытаясь их надеть под полотенцем.  
\- Боже, чувак, да что с тобой? Перестал понимать шутки, прячешься, как тринадцатилетняя девственница!

К счастью, член, удовлетворенный аж два раза подряд, затих и вел себя прилично, поэтому Джаред спокойно повернулся и подошел к кровати, откидывая одеяло.  
\- Ты что, на самом деле хочешь спать? Мы же обедать собирались! И вообще, может, хватит? - Дженсен приблизился вплотную, его глаза казались особенно яркими на разгоряченном лице, он облизнул свои роскошные губы.  
Джаред сглотнул и отвернулся, обходя его и залезая в постель.  
\- Да ты шутишь! - возмутился Дженсен, но тут раздался звонок в дверь. Снова.

Дверь в комнату осталась открытой, и Джаред, забравшийся под простыню, усиленно прислушивался и помрачнел, услышав голос Данниль. Как предусмотрительно: прислала подарок, а потом заявилась сама полюбоваться на него на Дженсене. Он отвернулся к стене и свернулся клубком. Хороший у него получился День влюбленных! Под одной крышей с парнем, в которого его угораздило влюбиться и который, возможно, в этот самый момент трахается со своей девушкой. Джаред обиженно хлюпнул носом, нет, плакать он не станет, еще чего не хватало! Он и не рассчитывал никогда, что Дженсен вдруг поголубеет и воспылает к нему любовью, просто обидно за его выбор, ведь он достоин много лучшего, чем Харрис!

То ли так задумался, то ли действительно начал засыпать, но Джаред не услышал ни хлопка входной двери, ни шагов Дженсена.  
\- Ты что, правда, спишь? - матрас прогнулся под весом Дженсена, когда он влез на кровать и подобрался вплотную к Джареду.  
\- Может, и сплю, - проворчал недовольный Джаред, - а что, хочешь отправить меня прогуляться, пока сам будешь развлекаться с Данниль?  
\- Джаред? - шокированнно отозвался Дженсен. - Когда это я тебя из дома выгонял?  
Он тронул его за плечо, разворачивая к себе.  
\- Все когда-нибудь бывает в первый раз, - философски заметил Джаред, пялясь в потолок.  
\- Бывает, - согласился Дженсен, - например, это, - и он мягко приложился своими губами к губам Джареда.

От шока Джаред широко распахнул глаза и приоткрыл рот, то ли чтобы запротестовать, то ли… Протестовать, когда Дженсен сам, первый, его целует?! Ну уж нет! Язык Дженсена, гладкий, теплый, проскользнул между его раскрытых губ, и Джаред, мгновенно развернувшись, обхватил Дженсена, прижимая к себе ближе, сильнее и с наслаждением посасывая его язык. Когда губы заболели и стали неметь, Дженсен поднял голову и слегка расфокусированным взглядом уставился на Джареда.  
\- Наконец-то, - сказал он тихо.

Джаред восхищенно гладил голую спину Дженсена, спускаясь все ниже, пока руки не наткнулись на кожаные штаны — подарок Данниль. Данниль! Он сжал ягодицы Дженсена, хотя собирался оттолкнуть его.  
\- Данниль?  
\- Что Данниль? - выдохнул Дженсен и потянулся за поцелуем.  
\- Где Данниль? - увернулся Джаред.  
\- А я откуда знаю? - сварливо произнес Дженсен.  
\- Но, - пораженно посмотрел на него Джаред, - разве она не приехала к тебе сейчас?  
\- Как приехала, так уехала.  
\- Уехала, но?..  
\- Господи, Джаред, ты иногда бываешь таким идиотом! Если она что-то себе и возомнила, то я это никак не подтверждал. Мы не встречались с ней, как бы ей этого ни хотелось.  
\- Но она постоянно тебе звонит!  
\- Звонит, потому что мы вроде как немного подружились на съемках «Десятидюймового героя», но я не давал ей повод рассчитывать на что-то большее, а послать вроде как было неудобно, но сейчас, когда она заявилась прямо сюда, - пришлось.  
\- Это жестоко - отправлять девушку, приехавшую из другой страны, восвояси.  
\- Я вызвал ей такси, - оскорбился Дженсен.  
\- А, ну тогда ладно, ты настоящий джентльмен!

Они снова принялись целоваться, и это было так сладко, и Джаред все сильнее прижимал Дженсена к себе, и его член был счастлив наконец оказаться в такой близости от твердого члена Дженсена. Дженсен потерся об него и приподнялся, отрываясь от его губ:  
\- Господи, что там у тебя такое?  
Он потянул с Джареда простыню и в немом удивлении, хотя Джаред надеялся, что это восхищение, уставился на его член, радостно выглядывающий из трусов.  
\- Правда, что ли?  
Он потянул вниз трусы Джареда, в полном шоке разглядывая открывающегося «монстра».  
\- Охуеть! Ты в жизни не засунешь в меня эту штуку!

Джареду стало немного обидно за свой член:  
\- Ты просто только познакомился с ним, а немного привыкнешь, и он тебе понравится.  
\- Да что ты? - усомнился Дженсен, изумленно пялясь на нового «знакомого». - И почему меня берут сомненья?  
\- Не будь таким неуверенным в себе! - пафосно заявил Джаред.  
\- А презервативы такого размера вообще существуют? Неудивительно, что ты до сих пор девственник с таким-то агрегатом!  
Джаред оскорбленно посмотрел на него:  
\- Я не девственник, ты, придурок! У меня было много девушек, и им всем, заметь, всем, нравился мой член!  
\- Ой, какой ты наивный, - засмеялся Дженсен, а потом нагнулся и чмокнул его прямо в головку.  
Джаред замер, а его член дернулся вслед за губами Дженсена, он хотел добавки, очень-очень много добавки.

 

Дженсен обхватил его член рукой, пальцы не смыкались на такой толщине, и он, хмыкнув, провел ладонью вверх-вниз, снова вверх, обвел большим пальцем головку, прижав дырочку посередине, и Джаред почувствовал, что сейчас кончит, но Дженсен это тоже понял.  
\- Не так быстро, детка.  
Он отпустил его член и перевернул Джареда на живот. Джаред потерся о простыню, но Дженсен хлопнул его по ягодице и заставил приподняться, подобрав под себя ноги.  
\- Господибоже, - Дженсен провел руками по спине Джареда, тут же покрывшейся мурашками, любуясь ее рельефом, огладил ягодицы, оставив на них несколько засосов.  
Джаред дрожал всем телом под ним от предвкушения и страха, все-таки он и помыслить не мог раньше о сексе с парнем, а у Дженсена тоже «агрегат» немаленький в положении «наизготовку».

Дженсен стащил с себя штаны, неимоверно сдавившие все, что возможно, и, взяв в руку свой истекающий смазкой член, провел им по яйцам и расселине Джареда, оставляя блестящие следы.  
\- И где твои презервативы кингсайз? - хрипло спросил он.  
Джаред лежал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и поверить не мог, что у него сейчас будет секс с Дженсеном. Он неопределенно махнул рукой куда-то в сторону, и Дженсен усмехнулся:  
\- Ладно, в другой раз, а то, боюсь, я не дотерплю.  
Джаред обиженно посмотрел на него через плечо и отчетливо сказал:  
\- В шкафу в ящике с трусами.

Дженсен обреченно поплелся к шкафу, больше всего мечтая долбиться в эту узкую задницу, на обратной дороге он заглянул в ванную и прихватил крем для рук.  
\- И не сомневался, что у тебя водится такая фигня, - продемонстрировал он тюбик.

Вернувшись на постель, Дженсен сначала поцеловал одну половинку, потом другую, поцарапал немного кожу зубами, прошелся языком по пояснице и только тогда, когда Джаред, крупно вздрагивая и постанывая, закрутил задом, смазал кремом пальцы и прикоснулся к сомкнутому анусу. Для него это тоже было впервые, все сведения он почерпнул из интернета.

Растянув Джареда, Дженсен взял в руки презерватив, подумав, не заработает ли он сейчас комплекс неполноценности, но ничего, нормально, резинка есть резинка, и если на нем она растянулась меньше, чем на Джареде, он это переживет.

Входить в Джареда, чувствуя, как раздвигаются упругие мышцы, пропуская его, уже было наслаждением. А когда член Дженсена проехался по простате, Джаред вскрикнул и стал насаживаться сам, и это было еще лучше! С каждым движением Дженсен погружался глубже, пока не вошел до конца. Медленно он стал двигаться назад, потом снова вперед, стараясь каждый раз толкнуться в простату. Джаред в постели оказался таким же активным, как и в жизни: он сжимался на члене, ерзал, крутился и ахал, пока Дженсен крепко не зафиксировал его и принялся работать членом как поршнем, вколачиваться без устали, и только заметив, что Джаред замер, остановился сам, войдя до конца и кончая, чувствуя, как он сжимается вокруг, полностью выдаивая.

\- Охуенно, - прошептал Дженсен пересохшими губами, падая рядом с Джаредом и сдирая резинку.  
\- Да, - пробормотал Джаред, переворачиваясь на спину, нащупывая руку Дженсена, переплетая их пальцы и начиная проваливаться в сон..  
\- Ты охуенен, - поцеловал Дженсен его в плечо и, перевернувшись на бок, положил руку на его член.  
\- Что?..  
\- Отдыхай, сам же сказал, мне нужно познакомиться с ним поближе.

~Конец~


End file.
